otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"The Hina Doll Squad"
Event Period Event duration: 21/02/2018 (3PM) ~ 07/03/2018 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 28/02/2018 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 07/03/2018 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 13/03/2018 (3PM) ♦ All times are based on the GMT +8 time zone. Intro It begins on Peach Blossom Day, also known as Hina Matsuri. The evil Blackmark Gang appears out of nowhere to wreak havoc in peaceful Japan! But there's nothing to be afraid of... For there are five heroes who will keep everyone safe! They are...the Hina Doll Squad! With their powers combined, they can thwart the evil ambitions of the Blackmark Gang! Fight on, Hina Dolls! Protect us all! Go, Hina Dolls! Don't let the bad guys win! Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach Lv5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, "Hina Crackers" (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking). - Through ranking, you can receive the special daemon Okita Soji [Blue]. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 4 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The Event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and team type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain "Hina Crackers" - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of "Hina Crackers" drops. - Event daemons' special abilities, some abilities and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of "Hina Crackers". - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more "Hina Crackers"! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use "Hina Crackers" to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon exchange will become available. - Exchange consumes "Hina Crackers" obtained from battles. 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle. - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward. - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon Okita Soji Blue) - First half: 02/21/2018 15:00:00 ~ 02/28/2018 15:00:00 - Second half: 02/28/2018 15:00:00 ~ 03/07/2018 15:00:00 - Overall: 02/21/2018 15:00:00 ~ 03/07/2018 15:00:00 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle. - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received. - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements. - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional "Hina Crackers"! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance - ☆5 Kintaro [Valentine's Day]: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event. - ☆5 Amanojaku [Valentine's Day]: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. - ☆4 Diana Monde [Valentine's Day]: Double "Hina Crackers" drops by 33%~100% (Increases with each LB). - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - ☆5 Kintaro [Valentine's Day],☆5 Amanojaku [Valentine's Day], ☆4 Diana Monde [Valentine's Day] have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 07/03/2018 14:59:59. During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - ☆3 Wanyuudou: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Hina Crackers". - ☆4 Daidarabotchi [Green]: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Hina Crackers". - ☆4 Zhang Jiao [Yellow]: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Hina Crackers". - ☆5 Yaobikuni [Leader]: Moderately increases the drop rate of "Hina Crackers". - ☆5 Okita Soji [Blue]: Moderately increases the drop rate of "Hina Crackers". - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon {{{{ *Note: The number of Event pts that is listed here is the safest and is inside the actual cut-off but is still close to the cut-off. Event Gallery Okita Soji Blue Icon Artwork.png Okita Soji Blue Icon.png Amanojaku Valentine's Day Kintaro Valentine's Day Diana Monde Valentine's Day Square.png Wanyuudou Daidarabotchi Green Zhang Jiao Yellow Square.png The Hina Doll Squad Event Banner.png The Hina Doll Squad Facebook Cover.png Legendary Defender Dairio Ohina Pink Oniichi Hogen Red Square.png